1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is directed to modifications and improvements relating to games played with moveable pieces and particularly to a chess type game which provides play potential for three players.
2. Description of The Related Art
The conventional chess board of today provides a playing board surface for two players and consists of a square game board divided into sixty-four smaller squares of alternating, e.g., black and white, color. Two sets of play pieces, one being a first color, e.g, white, and one being a second color, e.g., black, are provided for movement on the game board according to conventional chess game rules.
I am not aware of any chess type board game which provides play potential for three individual players on the same game board.